Settling In
by ThiefShipper101
Summary: Malik and Bakura have decided to start living together. However, their first night in a new house seems a bit strange. Luckily, Malik has a suggestion to help them settle in. Yaoi, lemon, BxM


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. (I can't remember the creator's name.) If I did, there would be a heck of a lot more thiefshipping and I wouldn't have let 4Kids do the English dub!**

* * *

Rishid set a large box in the front hall of Bakura and Malik's new home.

"I think this is the last one," he said.

"Thanks again, Rishid," Malik said, giving his adoptive brother a quick hug.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Rishid asked. "This is a pretty big step."

Bakura walked in the front door, dropping the backpack he was carrying.

"Well, considering we've already bought this place, I'd personally say there's no turning back. If Malik chooses to back out now, I shall be very put out," he said. Malik smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, Kura. There's no way I'd back out."

"Good, because I am not planning on unpacking all this stuff by myself." Bakura smirked. Rishid cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I'd best be going..." He started for the door, then stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. while the moving van was being unloaded, I couldn't help but notice that there was only one bed. How are you two going to work out the sleeping arrangements?"

Malik and Bakura exchanged glances. Bakura draped his arm over Malik's shoulders and raised an eyebrow at Rishid.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern, Rishid," he said. Malik rolled his eyes.

"You're not funny," he told Bakura. To Rishid, he said, "The sofa doubles as a pullout bed. One of us is going to sleep on that while the other sleeps on the bed. At least until we can find another one."

"Good," Rishid said. "That's what I'd hoped. I'll see you two around."

"Okay. Thanks again, Rishid!"

As soon as the door closed, Bakura turned to Malik.

"Nice lie," he said. "But why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I never expect to be hearing a speech about telling the truth from you of all people," Malik replied. "If I had told him that we're going to be sharing the same bed, he'd have me out of here before you could say Duel Monsters."

"Well, what does he expect? We're a couple, we're going to start living together, he can't always expect you to act like an innocent little kid!"

"Well, you know Rishid. He's very protective. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't disown me when he found out you and I were dating!"

Bakura wound his arms around Malik's waist.

"But then we wouldn't have had to wait so long to start living together," he pointed out, pulling the blond Egyptian closer.

"Mm. That's true, I guess," Malik admitted, putting his arms around Bakura's neck. "But he's my brother. I wouldn't want to upset him"

"Of course." Bakura leaned down and pressed his lips to Malik's. Malik closed his eyes and kissed Bakura back for a few moments before pulling back.

"Well, we should probably start unpacking if we wanna get it done before the end of the week."

"Yes, I suppose we should."

* * *

Later that night, Malik was sitting in bed, reading. Bakura, having just taken a shower, came into the room, wearing only a pair of lounge pants. Malik glanced up.

"Would it kill you to put on a shirt?" he said. Bakura chuckled and slid into the bed.

"You're lucky I decided to wear pants. I usually sleep in the nude." He laughed again as Malik blushed. "Unless you would rather I take them off?"

"No, you can keep them on."

"Spoilsport."

"That's my job." Malik set down his book and turned off his lamp. "Good night, Bakura."

"Hn."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, then Malik whispered, "Bakura?"

"What?"

"This...feels a bit strange."

"If you'd rather go sleep on the nonexistent sofa bed, be my guest," Bakura said sarcastically.

"No, it's just...I guess I'm just used to the apartment that I used to live in with Rishid and Isis. This place seems sorta...empty." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to adopt a child. Then this place won't be 'empty' and you can quit your bitching."

"Yes, I suppose that's an idea." Bakura blinked. Malik wasn't actually taking him _seriously_, was he? He propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the blond next to him.

"Malik, I was _joking!_"

"I know, I'm just saying, the possibility does exist," Malik responded.

"In _your_ world, maybe, but not in mine."

Bakura lay back down. He partly agreed with Malik, the house _was_a bit larger than his own apartment and it did seem rather empty and quiet. But he didn't want to admit that to Malik.

Malik rolled onto his side and looked at Bakura. His face was serious, but his eyes held a slight glint of mischief.

"You know, Bakura," he whispered. "I have an idea that might help us...settle in a bit more."

Bakura glanced at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Malik leaned closer to Bakura and whispered his idea in the white-haired man's ear.

Bakura's eyebrows arched. He stared at Malik. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"Seems your mind is more devious than I thought, Malik," he said. Malik smirked.

"So, is that a yes?"

In answer, Bakura leaned forward and kissed Malik, climbing on top of him at the same time. He nibbled at Malik's bottom lip. Malik granted him entrance and their tongues started dancing with each other, battling for dominance.

Bakura slid a hand up Malik's shirt, skimming his fingers over the tanned one's chest. Malik arched upwards into the touch and moaned softly. Bakura's lips left Malik's in favor of trailing down his neck. Malik gasped when Bakura bit down hard on the sensitive flesh. That was going to leave a mark.

"B-Bakura..." The pale man smirked as he continued his assault on Malik's neck. He ran one hand down the Egyptian boy's torso, coming to a rest on his crotch. Malik tipped his head back with pleasure as Bakura stroked him through his clothing. With his free hand, Bakura somehow managed to get Malik's shirt off.

Bakura could feel Malik's arousal through the younger male's pants. He stopped stroking, earning a small whine of displeasure from Malik. Smirking, Bakura sat up, straddling Malik's waist. He ground his hips against the teen's. This caused Malik to buck his hips, moaning with pleasure.

"Feeling a bit feisty, eh, Malik?" Bakura chuckled.

Malik glared and bucked again, this time on purpose. Bakura leaned over the teen beneath him.

"Calm down, Malik," he whispered huskily, licking the tip of Malik's nose. He trailed his tongue down Malik's jawline, down his neck, and finally stopped at one of Malik's nipples. He ran his tongue around it, nipping down enough to make Malik gasp. Chuckling, Bakura nipped once more before continuing down Malik's chest.

When he reached the waistline of the lounge pants Malik was wearing, he wasted no time in removing them, revealing the briefs Malik was wearing. Finding the article of clothing useless - not to mention annoying - Bakura stripped them off, exposing Malik's arousal.

Bakura leaned down and slowly ran his tongue up Malik's length.

"Bakura..." Malik moaned. "S-stop teasing!"

Bakura grinned, licking Malik's length a second time, just as slow. He climbed back onto Malik and kissed him. He held up three fingers, which Malik obediently took into his mouth.

"We'll have to go buy some actual lube tomorrow," Bakura decided. Malik nodded as the white-haired man pulled his fingers from the other's mouth.

Bakura placed one finger at Malik's entrance and pushed it in. Malik yelped and tried to scramble away, only to have his head hit the headboard. Bakura rolled his eyes, adding a second finger. This earned the same reaction from Malik, minus bonking his head.

"Re-_lax_," Bakura said, beginning to scissor his fingers. "Or else everything will just hurt more. Besides, you're the one who wanted this!" Malik grimaced and forced himself to relax a little. Bakura was right, he _did_ want this.

Bakura slipped in a third finger, stretching the blond to his limits. After a few moments, Bakura withdrew his fingers and removed his own pants, exposing his own erection.

"So much for me keeping these on, eh?"

"You weren't wearing underwear, Bakura?"

Bakura grinned. Instead of answering, he spat into his hand and slathered it over his member. He carefully positioned himself at Malik's entrance.

"Ready?" Malik nodded.

Bakura leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, grunting softly as he pushed in. Malik squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a groan of pain.

Bakura closed the small gap between their lips as he pulled out and thrust in again. Tears began forming in Malik's eyes.

"Nngh...Bakura..." he started.

"Shh." Bakura thrust in a few more times, starting to gain a rhythm. Suddenly, Malik cried out. Bakura paused and Malik stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Gods, Bakura," he gasped. "You _have _to hit that again!"

Bakura smirked. He pulled out, then rammed back into Malik's body, striking that spot that made the Egyptian teen see white.

"Oh, gods, Bakura! _Harder!_" Malik screamed.

He wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist as the white-haired man pounded into his body over and over, never failing to hit that one sweet spot.

Malik threw his head back, digging his nails into Bakura's shoulders.

"Ohh, Bakura, I think I'm gonna-" What Malik was about to say was cut off in a high-pitched shriek as he suddenly came onto both their chests.

The sudden tightening on muscles was enough to send Bakura over the edge, too. He bit down on Malik's collarbone as he spilled his seed into his lover.

Bakura pulled out and flopped down beside Malik. Both men were exhausted and breathing hard. Bakura pulled the blanket over them both. He wrapped his arms around Malik and pulled him close to his chest. Malik snuggled up with a happy sigh.

"Well, Malik? Do you feel settled in now?" Bakura murmured, a tired smirk on his face.

"Mm."

"Good." Bakura tucked Malik's head under his chin and closed his eyes. Within moments, both were asleep.

* * *

_Ring, ring_

Malik woke up the next morning to the ringing telephone. Reluctantly, he squirmed out of Bakura's embrace and answered it.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Malik?" It was his sister, Isis. "Are you just waking up? It's almost noon!"

"Uh...late night," Malik responded, not wanting to go into details. Isis would bury him alive and dance on his grave if she ever discovered exactly what her little brother had been doing last night.

"Well, Rishid and I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were settling in."

Malik grinned at Bakura, who was just waking up.

"Sis, we are settling in better than you can imagine!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Uh, I gotta go now, we've, er, still got some unpacking to do." Actually, Bakura had begun to nuzzle his neck, making it difficult to concentrate on a phone conversation. When Malik hung up the phone, Bakura smirked.

"Ready for round two?"

"I don't know..." Malik tipped his head to one side, pretending to think. "I'm actually pretty settled in by now...besides, we really should unpack some more..."

"Oh, so as long as _you're_ settled, it doesn't matter whether or not _I'm_ settled?" Malik grinned at his lover.

"What, are you not settled in yet, Bakura? Well, I guess we can't have _that_, can we?" Bakura pushed Malik down onto the mattress, smirking.

"I'd hoped you'd see it my way."

"We'll just have to keep doing this until you're all settled in."

"Really?" Bakura's smirk grew. "In that case, it will probably take quite a while for me to get completely settled."

"Good." Malik put his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "That's what I was hoping for."

* * *

**I have been writing fanfiction for a while (I never got an account...how stupid of me.) but this is my first-ever sex scene and I'm a little nervous about the outcome. Personally, I think I dragged the ending out a wee bit too much, but that's just my opinion. Any feedback or criticism you guys could give me would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
